User talk:LoveCatsOwls
Welcome to the Camp Jupiter Role-Play Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:LoveCatsOwls page. As you are new here you start out at Probatio Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started guide to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an Probatio level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Do read our policies, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jasmine Campbell (Talk) 19:54, March 3, 2012 Cats! I coded Ashley and It didnt fail *dances* Ashley Webber Look Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 13:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wondering Does this make you sad or happy? A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle Girl: Slow down, I'm scared! Guy: No, this is fun....... Girl: No, it's not. Please, I'm scared. Guy: Then tell me you love me. Girl: I love you, now slow down! Guy: Now give me a big hug. She gives him a big hug Guy: Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me. In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died. Copy this onto your profile if you would do the same thing for someone you love hey cats, did we publish the character? i cant find it cats, the last one was by me sorry forgot to sign it Legandary sky 15:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) cats, huh and how? and do i need to do a word bubble and if so how again Legandary sky 15:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) hey cats, you on yet?can you help with the word bubble yet and do you know Thanatos in roman yet? i looked it up and it called him "Mors or Letus/''Letum'', and he is sometimes identified erroneously with Orcus." (copied it) Legandary sky 16:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) legandary sky 11:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) can you help me with a new claim, with the page please? i want the child to be of roman thanatos heya, could you help with the word bubble and character page for Ben? And for the Kaylee and Seth the god is called Mors not Letus! legandary sky 17:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) cats, Thanks and oh, sorry Also could you hyperlink me the bubble an thingy so i can look at it And i thought you said you had to log off legandary sky 17:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) please dont forget to do the word bubble and hyper link it on an alert And can you want to start a quest for me to start on this or camp half-blood? legandary sky 17:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) hey cats, i've already made a page for benjamin so now i just need a word bubble i was thinking to change my name on this to legendary_sky not the typo like now or redirect it to my other account, because when you change the name you have to wait for weeks or months and while you waiting you cant get on (because youre blocked once youve do it) Legandary skylina 20:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) that was Legandary sky, it swapped for some reason legandary sky Legandary skylina hello legandary sky 11:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Miss you too! Kill kye for me plz and thnx for the pic Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 17:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished Emily's claim Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 17:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I just coded Emily can u fix the text size plz Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 08:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC)